


A Smashing Time

by AnselaJonla



Series: Prompt fills [9]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 18:58:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16001321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnselaJonla/pseuds/AnselaJonla
Summary: Prompt fill: [WP] You are an unnatural being where you pop in and out of existence randomly at any point in time. Everyone forgets you when you leave, but your actions remain. What do you choose to do?





	A Smashing Time

I look around my new surroundings. I didn't have a destination in mind when I  _popped_  away from an unjustifiably angry mob, so I could be anywhere.

I'm breathing, at least, so that's something. I don't really  _need_  to, but it's a nice thing to do. There's light, which is always a bonus. And people. Fun.

Busy people, doing something in a shop. Oooh, they're rearranging it. A group after my own heart; the confusion of the shoppers who can't find anything the next day is always funny to watch.

I take a look at the plans taped to the empty shelves. These shiny hunks of metal are destined to be filled with booze. Loads of booze, all in beautiful glass bottles. I know just what to do here.

While everyone is preoccupied, I just adjust a few of the shelves a little bit. Well, more accurately, I shift the brackets that hold them up. No longer are they lodged securely in the notches of the shelf uprights. I grab a plan, for a bay that I didn't fiddle with, and blend in with the rest of the workers.

It takes a while for someone to reach one of my altered shelves, but when they do it's  _glorious_. The alcohol crashes down, smashing into the shelf below and all over the floor with a glorious tinkling sound.

In the greatest British tradition, someone starts a cheer as the unfortunate worker stands drenched in booze and surrounded by broken glass.

I cackle madly and  _pop_  back out as blame starts to fly in every direction. I love causing chaos.


End file.
